This invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer or a word processor. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus which consists of an information processor, with a display panel fitting pivotally in a shut/open fashion on the processor base section, and a separate printer which is connected to the processor at the time of printing.
Currently, a growing number of information processing apparatuses are being introduced to offices for the enhancement of business efficiency. Consequently, a large proportion of desk space is occupied by these information processing apparatuses which incorporate bulky CRT display units conventionally. From this viewpoint, there have been proposed information processing apparatuses using compact liquid crystal display panels.
There are known information processing apparatuses having liquid crystal display panels, with printers being accommodated within the main body of processor, as shown in FIG. 20 and FIG. 21. The arrangement of these apparatuses shown in FIGS. 20 and 21 will be explained in brief.
In FIGS. 20 and 21, reference numeral 1 denotes a base case, 2 is an external memory such as a floppy disk memory, 4 is an input device such as a keyboard built in the base case, and 5 is a display panel having a liquid crystal display screen 51 fitted pivotally in a shut/open fashion on the base case 1. 6 indicates a printer accommodated in the rear section of the base case, 7 is an upper case of the liquid crystal display panel, 19 is a hook provided on the upper case 7 so that the upper case is latched to the base case when it is shut, 21 is a paper guide fitted on the base case 1 or the back of the liquid crystal display panel, 9 is a sheet of print paper, and 40 is a knob used for the manual paper feed.
The liquid crystal display panel 5 is swung out from the base case 1 when the apparatus is operated, and it is shut when the apparatus is not being used. For the printing operation, the liquid crystal display panel 5 is kept open in many cases so that the operator may enter print commands by viewing the display screen. In this case, the liquid crystal display panel 5 prevents the operator from viewing the set position of the print paper 9. Accordingly, the operator is obliged to set the print paper by feel, without seeing the paper, and therefore it is difficult to set the paper to the correct position unless the operator stands up to peer over the display panel 5 or shuts the display panel temporarily for this operation.
Therefore, these conventional information processing apparatuses are deficient in the operationability of printing and are also too bulky and heavy to carry due to the printer built in the base case.
As an example of improving the printing operability mentioned above, there is an image processing apparatus described in Japanese patent publication JP-A-2-175273. This apparatus is designed to move the printer, which is fitted pivotally in the rear of the keyboard, close to the back of the display panel based on a gear link mechanism in response to the swing movement of the display panel from the keyboard base section so that a recording sheet can be set to the printer through the opening located at the bottom of the display panel.
However, this image processing apparatus is deficient in that it is not portable due to the presence of the printer fixed in the rear of the keyboard base section, although it is pivotal.
Both of the foregoing prior art apparatuses are information processing apparatuses equipped with built-in printers at the expense of portability. According to the survey of the inventors of the present invention, conventional small information processing apparatus with built-in printers weigh 4 to 7 kg and use print paper of B4 size at the most. Assuming that the information processing apparatus together with document files are hand-carried in a business case, it is desirable for the apparatus to be 3 cm or less in thickness and 2 kg or less in weight and capable of printing a sheet of print paper of at least A4 size.
However, the foregoing prior art apparatuses have their printers fixed to the base section inseparably, and therefore the above-mentioned requirement for portability cannot be attained at all.
In view of this situation, the inventors of the present invention have intended to fulfill the above-mentioned requirement of portable information processing apparatus by separating the printer, which is generally thicker than the base section and is significantly heavy, from the base section, and to design an apparatus for which the associated printer can easily be detachably attached to the base section. It is not always necessary to carry the printer together with the processor base section, but it is more convenient at times to leave the printer at home or in the office and use it together when necessary.